yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
The Bloodstained Note
The Bloodstained Note (血の書状, chi no shojou, lit. Bloodstained Missive) is the first chapter in Yakuza 2. In its Kiwami 2 ''remake, it is renamed as '''Letter of Blood'. Sypnosis Some time in the 1980's... During an investigation, a detective witnesses a man in a black jacket, seemingly, being gunned down in cold blood. He is able to get a brief glimpse of the attacker, but not before almost being seen. He overhears the man swearing that his organization will live on, even when he is dead, before going limp. After making sure his attacker had gone away, he runs over to help the man. The man begs him to save his child, then dies. The detective rushes upstairs to find the child, along with his suicidal mother, in the nick of time. The mother initially refuses, determined to die with the child in tow, but, upon being slapped, relents. Present Day (date unknown) The detective, now aging, mulls over the dying man's last words. December 14, 2006 Later on, in Kamurocho, a few Chinese thugs attempt a shakedown at the Stardust host club, but are ousted by Yuya. As Yuya is about to go back inside, he recognizes them as the thugs who were causing trouble for other shops in the area. Although the thugs try to overpower him with the help of the others who were waiting outside, they ultimately fail. After they leave, Yuya looks over one of their weapons, musing that the days have become more dangerous compared to previously, with another host asking if it was connected to anything as serious as last year. He replies that he hopes not, whilst yearning for Kiryu's return. Reports of the fray reach the Tojo Clan's offices, which Osamu Kashiwagi assumes wrongly as an attack from the Kansai. The yakuza member who told him about the fray asks if they should send some of their junior members to check it, but Kashiwagi refuses; even though he is uncertain about it, he is deeply concerned about that any mistakes the Clan makes may very well set in motion a war between the East and West. There is also the matter of one of the Omi Heavenly Four, Yukio Terada, being one of the Tojo's leading officers -- the Omi Alliance would have been aware of it. He then lets the member off with a reminder to keep junior members to check, which the member acknowledges. Thereafter, Kashiwagi ponders if they really should wait, or act upon the Kansai to prevent the war from breaking out, as well as what choice would Kiryu have made. Several floors down, a shady man is speaking to another over the phone about their ploy to retaliate for the death of his organization's comrades 20 years ago. The man over the phone chews him out for wasting time talking, as opposed to carrying the plan out, since they can be tapped. The shady man assures him that him being a pro means that they will not be found out. The other man brushes this off, proceeding to explain their ploy -- blow Kamurocho up. It is the only aim they both have in common, although, he wants nothing to do with it. The shady man tells the other to see what happens just before ending the call. He then contemplates that what is about to happen will not be enough to satisfy his dead comrades... Elsewhere, Kiryu and Haruka are visiting the graves of their parents, Yumi and Kazama respectively, to pay them their respects. Immediately following that, Kiryu is approached by Terada, who, in spite of having an escort, came alone with the intention of speaking to him personally. He has been considering the signing of a truce between the Tojo Clan and Omi Alliance; since last year's incident, the Tojo Clan has been severely weakened, meaning that if an all-out war were to brew, more of its people would die and the Omi would crush the Tojo. He thinks this is the fastest way to avert that predicament, but Kiryu doubts that the Alliance's Chairman, Goda, will listen to him. Before Terada can explain his position, Kiryu replies that he, having turned over a new leaf, has no claims to make for matters related to the yakuza. Not wanting to be swayed, Terada asks sincerely for Kiryu to give him suggestions what to do, following it up with a deep bow. Category:Yakuza 2 Chapters